


Diamonds and Diversions

by Some_Impossible_Fairytale



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Police, Cat Burglars, F/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 20:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_Impossible_Fairytale/pseuds/Some_Impossible_Fairytale
Summary: “What kind of cat burglar leaves notes for us?”asked Stefan conversationally, eyebrows furrowed in a confused frown as he leaned on Enzo’s desk. Detective Enzo St. John snorted in laughter as he slid the latest note in the series along with the accompanying polaroid across the desk for his colleague to see.“Oh, there aren’t for us mate” he tells Stefan knowingly, eyes finding a particular blonde partner of his across the room as the woman in question was leading the latest lead across the floor towards the interview room.





	Diamonds and Diversions

“What kind of cat burglar leaves notes for us?”asked Stefan conversationally, eyebrows furrowed in a confused frown as he leaned on Enzo’s desk. Detective Enzo St. John snorted in laughter as he slid the latest note in the series along with the accompanying polaroid across the desk for his colleague to see.

“Oh, there aren’t for us mate” he tells Stefan knowingly, eyes finding a particular blonde partner of his across the room as the woman in question was leading the latest lead across the floor towards the interview room.

Stefan quickly scanned the note and then did a double take as he realised that Enzo meant Caroline. “Wait, what? Are you saying that ‘The Original’ as this guy calls himself knows Care? Has she been interviewed?” Enzo snatched the note back quickly lest Caroline see him casually chatting about their case and have his head over it. Ever since the disaster of a date she and Stefan had last year, she’d stayed as far away from the youngest Salvatore as possible. And Enzo couldn’t help but see her point. As usual Stefan had grabbed completely the wrong end of the stick. He’d much rather get to work with Damon but he works over in homicide, constantly chatting up a certain Elena Gilbert so Enzo’s shit out of luck on that front.

“No you idiot. But that doesn’t mean he’s against the idea. It’s why Saltzman has kept her on the case. Trying to draw the bastard out.” Enzo had no idea how The Original, the latest and worst cat burglar New Orleans had ever seen had found out about his new partner but the thought of Caroline as bait made his skin crawl. The beautiful and bubbly blonde had become the addressee of notes that the thief left behind and when the noose had started tightening due to Caroline’s nose for a story, pieces of jewellery had been left behind as gifts. The longer it went on, the more extravagant the pieces became. It was one of the weirder courtship gigs Enzo had ever seen.  Even worse for the department, the pieces Original leaves behind are from  _other_ burglaries, normally ones previously unconnected to the case.

Caroline had just settled one Rebekah Mikaelson in Interview Room One when she came to collect him. How Miss Mikaelson was connected, Enzo failed to see but Caroline appeared to have a gift for sniffing out blood as it were.

“Coming Enzo?” she asks, retrieving her cup of coffee from her desk, shoved up against his. Stefan she doesn’t even glance at.

“On my way Gorgeous”

***

When Enzo enters the room he has to school his expression and remember to keep his head. Miss Mikaelson is actually gorgeous.  _Shit._ Maybe Caroline taking the lead on this one isn’t such a bad idea.

“So, Miss Mikaelon before we begin may I just say that’s a lovely bracelet”

 _What the fuck is she doing?_  Enzo picks a spot on the wall, just above the false mirror to refrain from reacting. Rebekah nods, a frosty smile on her lips, stroking the piece fondly. “Thanks. Someone very dear to me gave it as a gift. Now what precisely did you call me in for? I don’t think I’m here to discuss my jewellery”

“Not yours, no. And that’s  _not_ yours is it?” Caroline leads forward on her elbows like a leopardess stalking her prey. Watching Caroline work would be terrifying if it wasn’t also exceptionally hot.

Caroline gracefully flicks open the folder she’s been leaning on and slaps down several photographs on the desk. Enzo recognises the crime scene shot and the enlarged note he and Stefan had been describing earlier. In the photo, a beautiful diamond bracelet which the  _Spanish Royal Family_ had apparently reported as missing last year dangles off a display case next to the note simply marked  _Caroline._

Pompous asshole.

Rebekah barely glances at the photo  before Caroline is waving another one in her face. It’s another diamond piece, one that has been in the O’Donnell family for generations. And it looks remarkedly like the one Rebekah Mikaelson is sporting.

“The lapis lazuli is new. Personal touch is it?” Caroline asked scathingly. Indeed, several of the blue gemstones have been scattered throughout the bracelet in an effort to disguise matters.

“I don’t think I want to know what your implying detective.” Rebekah replies, the words a clear command for Caroline to back off. Or more accurately, fuck off. It’s unsurprising really. The Mikaelsons are something like royalty in New Orleans, with ancestry going back to the early 1800s.

“What I’m asking Miss Mikaelson is whether your aware of your brother Kol’s activities of late? He’s always been a bit of a wild card but perhaps the delights of the French Quarter haven’t been as quenching of late? I’m implying that his tastes are getting a little more extravagant and if you know anything about it the best thing would be to co-operate”

There had been something in Rebekah’s face when Caroline said brother but it smoothed out into the casual disregard she’s worn throughout the interview almost immediately.

“Detective” there’s a catch in Miss Mikaelson’s mouth as she tries to halt her smile. “I wouldn’t dream of telling you how to do your job but as my brother Kol just got engaged to his long time girlfriend Davina Claire, I doubt he is the one sending such blatant notes”

Rebekah gracefully taps the enlarged hand writing before her, the scan of the last note.

**_Catch me if you can love. And enjoy the bracelet. It was worn by a princess almost as beautiful as you._ **

_Shit._

Caroline’s triumphant gleam fades at this bit of news. She’d been so focused on catching The Original she’d missed out on a crucial bit of evidence. And hauled in an innocent woman from the most powerful family in the city for nothing. Alaric was going to be pissed.

Rebekah leans back in her seat and asks if she can go in an aggravatingly bored tone which makes her markedly less attractive. “Your free to go Miss Mikaelson.” Caroline allows through her teeth.

“I can’t imagine what someone like this guy would see in you Detective.” Rebekah informs Caroline acidly as a parting shot as the three of them stand up.

“Well maybe he sees a challenge.”

_That’s my girl._

Behind the false mirror, there was a smirk as the man listened to Detective Forbes theories. _So close and yet no cigar sweetheart._ Slipping through the door he waited for a few minutes. No one had seen him breach their protocol. No-one ever did.

Ambling up to the desk, ready to be seen now The Original smiled at that idiot, Detective Salvatore. “You got a pen I could borrow mate?”

Stefan mumbled a distracted word of agreement and passed over the implement, not even looking up from his monitor. Talk about sub-par police work.

Caroline noticed the attractive blond leaning by the department doors as she and Enzo watched Rebekah Mikaelson go. “Nik!” she cried enthusiastically, throwing her arms around her elder brother. Though she sounded oddly cross as she reprimanded him for coming to collect her but the older Mikaelson simply shrugged her off. Linking his sister, the two strolled out of the building. The bastard actually had the nerve to wink at her as he left.

Caroline knew she was good looking but she didn’t want someone like that winking at her. Everything about him screamed trouble. As the daughter of a sheriff and now a police officer herself, Caroline stayed unreservedly with good men like Matt Donovan as vanilla as they were.

Caroline growls and slumps down at her desk, ready to start the damned paperwork. Sitting slap bang in the centre is a small blue box with a beautiful card embossed with her name. Probably Stefan, trying to sneakily get back into her good books. A snowglobe fucking  _keychain_  as her secret santa last year means Caroline won’t hold her breath. As she pops the lid a beautiful ring inset with a diamond in its blue stone meets her eye. Stefan definitely isn’t behind this. Feverishly Caroline tears into the cream envelope for more information.

**_This one’s bought and paid for I promise. I’m waiting Caroline. However long it takes._ **

The ring was lapis lazuli. The ring. The note. The wink…

 _“Oh you bastard”_  hissed Caroline before she was tearing out the door after the Mikaelsons


End file.
